The First Female Smurf (Hero Stories)/Part 2
The next day, Hefty and a group of Smurfs were out in the forest for smurfberries. "Halt!" Hefty called, causing the others to walk into each other. "Okay, Smurfs! We need plenty of smurfberries! So everyone pick a direction and go smurf them." Every Smurf then trampled over him and went off in the same direction. "Wait a minute!" Hefty called out, causing the others to stop in their tracks. "Huh?" they all said in unison. "I meant everyone pick a different direction," Hefty said. "Oh!" the others said in unison. Vanity went off in one direction, "Okay! I'll just follow my mirror." "I'll smurf this way!" Greedy said. "I hate picking directions!" Grouchy said. "Well, why don't you got that way, Grouchy?" Hefty suggested. "Uh... okay, but I hate that way," Grouchy said as he walked off. "I'll smurf this way!" Dempsey said. "And I'll smurf this way, comrade!" Nikolai said. "Boy, oh boy. I'll just sneak up on those innocent smurfberries when they're not looking and lasso 'em," Clumsy said before he tried throwing his lasso, causing it to tie him and Brainy together. "Clumsy!" Brainy scolded. "Oops, oh sorry, Brainy," Clumsy apologized. Eventually, Hefty was hard at work picking smurfberries when he heard the sound of someone crying. He decided to find out who it was and he soon saw a female sitting on a mushroom crying all by herself. She had raven-black hair, a simple white dress, a Smurf hat, and flat white shoes. Whoa! A Smurf with a dress and long hair! Hefty thought to himself as he approached her. "Boohoo! It's awful! I've never been so unhappy in my whole life! I'm all alone! Lost in this frightening forest full of frightening noises! Oh boohoo!" the female cried. "Hey!" Hefty called to her. "EEEEEK!" the female shrieked. "Oh! You scared me!... Who are you?" "I'm a Smurf! And you?" Hefty answered. "I'm a Smurfette!" the female replied. "A Smurfette?" Hefty questioned in complete surprise. "You know what that is?" Smurfette asked. "No!" Hefty responded. "You like what you see?" Smurfette asked, whilst striking a pose in order to impress him. "I don't know," Hefty responded. "You will... where's your village?" Smurfette asked innocently. "This way!" Hefty said, before walking off. "Wait! I have to freshen up some! I'm sure I look like a real scarecrow!" Smurfette said, as she walked to the nearby river to check her looks. "Yes, but that doesn't matter!" Hefty said. Smurfette looked at herself in the water's reflection. "My hair is such a mess!" "So what? Are you coming?" Hefty asked. Soon they were making their way home. "Are we there yet?" Smurfette asked. "No! Once we've smurfed the river down there, we'll almost be there!" Hefty said, as he skipped across the stones and soon noticed Smurfette was still on the other side. "Well, then? What are you waiting for?" "Oh! I'd never dare! Those rocks look awfully slippery!" Smurfette said. "Nah! Come on, don't be afraid! I'll smurf your hand!" Hefty offered. "No! Oh no! I couldn't ever! I'd fall in the water! Yes, yes! I just know I would!" Smurfette said refusing to take Hefty's hand. "Well, what are you gonna smurf then?" Hefty asked. "I can see only one solution! It's... it's that you carry me in your arms!" Smurfette said. "Uh? Okay!" Hefty said, before sweeping her off her feet and over his shoulder. "You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet!" Smurfette said angrily. Just as they were approaching the village, Hefty looked up and seen a trail of golden light high above the village. "Hmm, Hero must be busy!" he said. "Hero? Who's Hero?" Smurfette asked. "He's a... "unique" Smurf! You'll know him when you smurf him!" Hefty said, before they approached the village. "We're here!" "Oh! It's charming! They look like real, little dollhouses!" Smurfette said happily. Brainy spotted them approaching and went to go tell Papa Smurf. "PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF!" he shouted. Papa Smurf was busy with other Smurfs putting their smurfberries into a wagon. "Look what Hefty found in the woods Papa Smurf! A... A Smurfette!" he called. "Oh!" Papa Smurf said with great interest, and he went to meet the Smurfette. "Well, please be welcome among us! But... one question... how is it that...?" Papa Smurf asked Smurfette, before Smurfette quickly cut him off. "I can stay? Oh! I'm so happy! Very - very - very happy! Because you can't imagine the night I spent in that awful forest!" Smurfette said. "Yes, yes, but I was asking you...," Papa Smurf said before Smurfette butted in again. "I nearly died of hunger and cold! And I heard noises... Oh! Frightening noises! Your village is charming! It was awful! You just can't imagine! So, you're the head of the Smurfs? Oh, wow, that's a huge responsibility! And where am I going to stay?" Smurfette asked. "We'll get a house smurfed up for you as soon as possible!" Papa Smurf said. Hero meanwhile noticed that his fellow Smurfs were all gathered together on the outskirts of the village. "Hmm, I wonder what's smurfing on over there!" he said before he flew towards them and soon landed. "What's smurfing on here?" he asked. "It's a Smurfette, Hero!" Dempsey said. "A Smurfette? This smurf has to see this!" Hero said, as he made his way through the crowd of Smurfs and he soon seen the Smurfette. "Ah! Who is this fine young lady?" he asked. "Ah! Hero! Meet Smurfette! Smurfette meet Hero!" Papa Smurf said. "This smurf is honored to meet you!" Hero said, as he took Smurfette's hand and kissed it. "It's nice to meet you too!" Smurfette said slightly blushing. "Now about that house?" "Ah! Yes! Quickly my little Smurfs! Let's get a house smurfed for Smurfette!" Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" the Smurfs replied in unison before they went off to get started on building the house. As the Smurfs went off to start building a house for Smurfette, Papa Smurf began to ponder about something. Something about this seems awfully familiar, but I just can't smurf my finger on it, Papa Smurf thought to himself, but he didn't let those thoughts cloud his mind.. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The First Female Smurf Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles